


Day 761

by impalaimagining



Series: What A Beautiful Day [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Sam Winchester/Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 07:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12859314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalaimagining/pseuds/impalaimagining
Summary: It’s barely been half a year since Sam said, “I do,” and now, he’s taking on a whole new adventure.





	Day 761

“Sammy!” Y/N’s voice cried through the bunker, a wail for help as her abdomen was rocked with pain. “Sam Winchester, get your ass in here!” She gritted her teeth and gripped at her pillow, knuckles turning white around the soft fabric.

“What?!” Sam burst into their shared bedroom and saw Y/N, face flushed and sweat on her brow, and he knew. “Oh my God. It’s time.” He breathed. With a nod and raised eyebrows, silently telling Sam he was an idiot for taking so long, she tried to stand. “Whoa, easy. I gotcha.” Sam rushed to Y/N’s side and supported her around her waist. Her fingertips dug into his forearm as her knees buckled with another contraction. 

“ _Fuck_! They’re close together, Sammy.” Her eyes met his and they were silently pleading for him to do anything he could to help. “I - I don’t think I’m gonna make it to the hospital.” She confessed. 

“What? No, no. You - you have to. We can’t - I can’t - not here!” Sam panicked. Dean rushed into the room, standing in the doorway as he looked over Y/N. 

“What’s goin’ on?” Dean pushed his sleeves up his forearms and licked his lips. “We havin’ a baby?” Y/N nodded as tears pooled in her eyes. “How far apart?” 

“Couple minutes.” Y/N grunted. 

“Sit ‘er down, Sammy.” Dean motioned toward the bed, where Sam eased you onto the mattress and knelt between your legs. 

“We’re gonna be alright, okay?” He brushed hair off her face and tucked it behind her ear. Y/N choked back a whimper and tried her best to nod, but she couldn’t bring herself to lift her head more than once. Her tears broke through, and she let out a single sob. Sam held her hand, squeezing it tightly as she cried, and he looked to Dean.

“We - we got this. We prepared for this, remember, Y/N?” Dean rested his hand on her shoulder as she looked up at him, tears streaked down her cheeks. “You know we were ready for this.” He assured. Turning on his heel, he went to the door and silently prayed for Castiel. The angel appeared in the center of the room.

“Right on time.” Cas smiled fondly at Y/N, and she did her best to return the expression. “I’m going to take some of the pain away, okay? Castiel extended two fingers and pressed them to Y/N’s forehead, relieving her of the severe cramping in her lower abdomen.

“Thank you.” She sighed. 

“Alright kids, we’re havin’ a baby.” Dean pulled a box of gloves from the nightstand drawer - he’d stashed them there just in case - and helped Y/N lay on her back.

* * *

“I cannot believe I let you deliver my baby.” Y/N chuckled as she shook her head at Dean. 

“All I’m sayin’ is I got further with you quicker than Sammy ever did.” Dean winked and glanced at Sam, who shot him a quick bitchface before returning his gaze to the tiny child cradled in his arms. 

“Bring him over here.” You cooed, motioning with your head for Sam to come closer to you. “God… he’s perfect.” 

“He looks like you.” Sam smiled. 

“I hope I don’t look like that. He looks like… an alien. He’s all red.” You grimaced. 

“He’s  _perfect_. You just said so yourself.” Sam teased. 

“He needs a name, y’know. Otherwise, I’m gonna call him grub forever.” Dean smirked, and you knew your child had earned a nickname before he was even officially named.

“We… talked about a few.” You raised a brow at Sam, and he knew exactly which name you were thinking of. 

“Dean, wanna hold your nephew?” Sam tipped the baby toward Dean, who was nodding eagerly. “Here… ah, there you go.” Sam nestled the baby into Dean’s elbow. “Dean… meet Robert Hunter Winchester.” 

Dean beamed, his grin spreading from ear to ear as he took in the baby’s name. Sam gave a nod, and Dean had no doubt that the kid he was bouncing and humming Led Zeppelin songs to was named after the greatest father figure either of the boys had ever had.


End file.
